Del odio llego el amor
by luckyeleven34
Summary: Ella lo ama mas quenada en el mundo pero su amor ti ene novia,el anda con otra pero cuando el se entera de que su amigo le quito asu verdadero amor , el y ella recuriran ala vengnsa y no sedaran cuenta de que ambos se estan dañando
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fic espero que dejen vuenos comentarios por k los leere ok aki les dejo el cap 1 estaun poco corto :3

Disclaimer:vocaloid no me pertenese

**Del odio llego el amor**

Era un día nublado la lluvia amenazaba con caer en Kyoto apenas se podían ver unos diminutos rayos de sol solo faltaban unos minutos para la 7 AM y ya avía gente en las calles .

En la habitación de un edificio se encontraba una joven de ojos azules la cual compartía su habitación con su amiga akita neru .

Rin ya levántate! llegaremos tarde al colegio- dijo la oji amarilla golpeando a su amiga con una almohada .

La oji azul se levanto con pesadez oír a su amiga gritarle que se levantara casi todas la mañana y oír la alarma de su celular le estaba empezando a molestar .

Que horas son?- pregunto la oji azul tallando de los ojos

Son las 6:50 -dijo su amiga intentando peinarse - deberías cambiarte ya - dijo señalando el closet de la rubia .

La oji azul se levanto de su cama lo mas rrapido que pudo abrió su closet tomo su ropa y se cambio cuando volteo vio a su amiga ya cambiada en la puerta de su habitación.

Deberías peinarte ya sino senos ara tarde _ dijo la oji amarilla apuntando el relogt de su celular el cual siempre trae a todos lados.-apúrate que estas esperando -dijo un tanto molesta.

Ya voy ! No me apresures-dijo la rubia poniéndose su listón en el cabello- ya ahora ya nos podemos ir -tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta .

Bien -dijo su amiga feliz abrió la puerta para salir a al enorme pasillo de paredes blancas .

**Rin _pov**

Caminamos asta llegar al elevador oprimí el botón esperamos a que las grandes puertas del elevador se abrieran mi amiga estaba ya impaciente pero cuando por fin se abrieron la puertas al gien choco con migo y se calleron mis libros .

Oye ten mas cuidado -dije molesta mientra recogía lo que seme había caído cuando por fin volví a meter mis libros ami bolsa. alse la mirada y vi a una chica de cabello verde y larga coletas.

Tu deberías tener cuidado - dijo ella me quede viéndola por un segundo ella casi no pasaba por aquí ya que ella vive en el piso de abajo y rarabes que aparesia por aquí.

Rin te espero en el vestíbulo-dijo mi amiga ya en el elevador -nos vemos abajo-dijo antes de que las puertas del elevador se serraran en micara.

Bien , miku y que ases tu aquí ?- le pregunte en tono molesto por lo que habia pasado ya que yo no me llebo muy bien con ella que digamos .

estaba esperando ami novoi y como vi que tardaba vine aver por que-me dijo en tono arrgante

N..NOVIO !-dije impresionada nunca me imajine que una chica como eya fuara aterner novio-Q..QUIENES -Dije saliendome de mi iompresion

Pues mi novio es len-dijo viendome fija mente alos ojos .yo me quede en completo shock (patty:pobre rin la estoy asiendo su frir :3) no savia que decirle cuando vi que un chico parecido ami se la saludo y luego la beso cuando el volteo la mira da y me vio ignore completa men te su saludo y entre al elevador no pude resistir la ganas de llorar en ese momento como el no me dijo que la chica que mas odio en el mundo es su novia apesar de que es mi hermano yo lo amo por mas raro que suene como me pudo aber choesto ami. cuando salidel elevador via neru platicando con una de sus amigas neru me viollorando y bino aber que me pasaba .

**Bueno este es el primes cap de mi fic espero que les allá gustado por mas corto que este pronto subire el cap 2 para subirlo necesito mínimo 6 comentarios bueno adios :3 by-bey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Este es el segundo cap de mi fic es pero que les guste y pues tuve un problemas para hacer este cap así que por favor dejen buenos reviews . O sino ….. *-* Ps-. My amiga nicol pronto nose cuanto setarde pero va a subir su primer fic (pongo esta por que le dije que le aria : Vocaloid no me pertenese .**

**_"Rin pov"_  
**Le conté a neru lo que había pasado redije que no contara absolutamente nade de la que le había dicho ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella no diría absolutamente nada , pero para mi mala suerte una chica del colegio había oído la seguí asta la puerta de entrada al edificio pero le perdí el paso así que regrese con neru tomamos nuestras nuestras cosas que habíamos dejado en un mueble abri la puerta de cristal del edificio salimos a la calle neru le hiso la seña aun taxi Y abrí la puerta pero cuando vi neru ya me había empujado adentro del taxi me le quede viendo extrañada que le estaba pasando vi que neru estava biendo hacia atrás yo voitre para ver lo que mismo que ella y vi a len intentando al cansarnos pero miku lo detuvo vi que miku le dijo algo y len seregreso con miku yo me voltie y vi que neru ya habiha subido al taxi .

Adonde las llebo señoritas -dijo el chofer viendo por el espejo retrovisor .

Al colegio hagwton - dije vi que neru voltio y rapido le dijo algo al conductor ,el conductor del taxi acelero yo me espante al ver a la velocidad en la cual hivamos vi que neru le hiso una seña al conductor y vajo la velocidad del auto .

Neru por que le pediste al conductor que acelerara - dije un poco enojada por lo que mi amiga habia echo - estas loca o que -dije .

Rin note enojes - dijo tranquila mente jugando co su celular - di que te hice un favor - dijo tranquila menteYo no sabia que responderle estaba completamente atonita por lo que ella me habia dicho .

U…..un favor? - dije dudosa - c…como - me le quede viendo no sabia porque ella habia dicho eso es raro que ella se comporte asi además con len pese que a ella le gustaba .

Si te hise un favor al no dejar que la persona que te hizo daño séte acercara - dijo tranquila mente, yo estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que dijo ella nunca habia actuado de esa forma , me esta empesando a asustar , vi que neru se dio cuenta de mi reacción - N..no malienses de mi 0.o - dijo completa mente roja - Que ya ni tu amiga te puede ayudar - dijo molesta y volteando da cabeza a un lado.

Gomene neru , yo nunca quise pensar mal de ti solo que - dije derepente vi que neru volteo la mirada hacia a mi esperando que dijera algotas - no esperaba esa reacsion en ti n-n - dije intentando no meterla pata.  
Bien , estaves teperdonare - dijo seria mente seria , me asuste porun momento - solo porser mi mejor amiga asta ahora -dijo sonriente yo tambien sonrei con ella .- y bien tienes al gun plan en mente ? -dijo con curiosidad .

P…plan? De que rayos estas ablando - dije yo la mire nueva mente confundida por lo que acababa de decir - por que yo tendria que tener un plan ?-dije finjiendo no entenderla.

Si un pla ya sabes un plan - dijo viendome maliciosamente vi que saco su celular y empeso a escribir algo pero se me quedaba biendo raro eso me volvio a asustar - LISTO ! ahora nadamas queda llegar al colego - djo con una cara diabolica viendo asu celular .

N..neru - dije timida mente mientras vi como neru alsaba la mirada para verme trage saliba no me atrevia adecirle lo demas tenia miedo de que ella me asecinara en el taxi o algo parecido - P…puedo saber que acabas de enviar en tu celular ? - dije lo mas calmada posible .

Sy claro - dijo feliz mente enseñando me su teléfono yo me quede impactada por lo que decia me dieron ganas de golpearla en ese momento - he …. Rin te encuentras bien - dijo tranquila mente .

NERU! - Dije completa mente enojado por lo que acababa de enviar no puedo crer que neru mi SMIG me allá traicionado - de que setrata esto !- dije ya casi ahorcándola del enojo .

P..pues este - dijo nerviosamente al ver mi expresión de enojo hacia ella vi la cara de espanto de ella asi que me relage un poco vi que ella se tranquilizo - como tu no tienes un plan yo te ayadare a vengarte de len - dijo feliz .

Vengarme ? Pero que - no pude seguir ablando por que se me vino ala mente el mensaje que neru envio a nose quien - espera aquien o aquienes le enviaste el mensaje - dije completamente nerviosa.  
Pues nada mas a 2 amigas nuestras - dijo intentando tranquilizarme yo me le quede viendo con cara de asecina - no te enojes tanto rin - dijo nerviosa .

Bien pero me refiero a los nombres de las personas - dije seriamente ella miro su celular y buscolos nombres - ªª este aquien selo enviaste - dije con curiosidad.

Pues son estos - dijo en señandome su teléfono lei cuidadosa mente los nonbres que mostraba su celular - vez nadamas son dos amigas - dijo feliz mente .

Neru - dije lo mas calmada posible intente no enojarme denuevo con ella la mire fija mente alos ojos ella sonrio nerviosa mente al ver mi cara - solo dime que esas dos amigas no van a decirle a sus amigas y que sus amigas no le van adecir asu OTRAS AMIGAS! - dije casi gritando .

Ella me miro nerviosa mente y llamo a alguien y susurro algo al teléfono vi que colgo neru sonrio nerviosamente y me miro vi que tomo aire yo sabia lo que aproximada mete meiba adecir .

Rin -dijo ella nerviosa mente - te tengo malas noticias , ya paso lo que me habías dicho T.T - dijo neru casi implorandome piedad.  
A que terrecieres con que ya paso lo que yo te dije - dije casi extrangulandola - haber que te dijo la persona a la que le hablaste - dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

Le hable a gumi - dijo intentando hablar por que yo la estaba casi ahorcando - y creo que ella medijo que le habian contado .  
Haa..y quien le conto - dije en tono amenasador - dime quien.

Nose !- dijo con miedo - poro lo que me dijo es que ella te va a apollar en lo que tu quieras =3.  
ªª y eso de que me va a servir - dije viendo a neru con mirada asecina.

Este …bueno..pues - dijoo buscando alguna excusa - te esta demos trando ser buena amiga =).

No pude decir otra cosa por que cuando vi ya habiamos llegado al colegio y pense que si decia algotas todos me hiban a escuchar, le page al conductor del taxi y nos bajamos del carro , caminamos asta la entrada del colejio yo sen tia que todos se me quedaban viendo y cuando vi yo ya habia chocado contra una pared todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo se empezaron a rreir de mi yo empecé caminar mas rrápido tratando de ebadir las burlas y escondiendo la marca que me había dejado el golpe .

Hoy definitiva mente no es mi dia - dije en murmuro mientras abria la puerta de mi salon .  
Camine asta don de estaba mi lugar cerca de mis amigas claro y tratando de disimular mi golpe que tenia en la frente .

Hola ! Rin - dijo gumi acercándose a mi - oye ten mas cuidado cuando bas caminando quieres .

Como sabes que me estrelle contra la pared - dije impresionada - quien tedijo .

Nadie es que yo te vi hibas muy distraida - dijo sonriente - oye en que hibas pensando antes de que te estamparas contra la pared ?.**  
**

Yo no sabia que decirle estaba completa mente sorprendida por la pregunta de ella me quede pensando que decirle yo estaba en blanco total , hoy definitiva mente no era my dia .  
**  
Olaaaaa! Otrabes a un que nadamas tenga un comentarío subi el 2 cap tuve al gunos problemas con eso de las calificasiones que me quitaron mi lap y eso por eso me tarde y la mento decir que pronto terminare este fic por que tengu otro que creo yo me quedo mejo que este bueno asta la proxima (yase como se llamara mi 2 fic asi que encuanto este terminado y pasado a compu lo subiré asta entonses).  
By-bey Atte Lucky eleven 34(patty,la que tubo un problema de ideas para este fic).**


End file.
